Journey to the Past
by NewsieChick
Summary: A glimpse into Racetracks past with his best friend Jackie when he lived in Boston, until he is forced to get a job and moves to New York to become the Newsie we all know and love. Will he ever see Jackie again? My first Fanfic! Please Review!


Journey to the Past  
  
*Disclaimer* Unfortunately for me, I do not own any of the newsies. The only characters that I 'own' are Jackie, Sean, and their mother.  
  
11 year old Jackie sat alone in a dark corner of her apartment in Boston, Massachusetts, where she lived with her sick mother and her older brother Sean. Jackie didn't finish her job of cleaning her house that morning because she fell asleep while she was working in the kitchen. She was hiding from her brother Sean, because she knew when he would come home and see the state the house was in she was gonna be in big trouble.  
  
She heard the familiar footsteps up the staircase that led to her apartment floor, followed by Sean entering their home. He took one look around, and began to yell.  
  
"JACKIE! You better get your ass down here right now, if you know what's good for you!"  
  
When he got no response, he began to tear throughout the house in all of the shadows until his hard gaze finally rested on Jackie's shaking form. Without thinking twice, Sean threw all of his force in a punch that connected with Jackie's cheek. He threw her into the walls and to the floor where he began to aim kicks to her ribs.  
  
One floor below, a 13 year old boy named Anthony Higgins listened to the thumps and cries that were coming from the floor above him, wondering what was going on. There was a final slam of a door, followed by footsteps that were coming down the stairs into his hallway. He went over and opened his door to see who was making all of the racket upstairs, and saw a young girl who looked about 10 running towards him as she glanced behind her as in a way of checking to see if she was being followed or chased. As she ran by his room, Anthony grabbed onto her waist (which he noted was very tiny) and pulled her into his apartment.  
  
This action seemed to scare this young girl, and she attempted to get away, but Anthony kept a strong grasp around her.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I just thought that you were running away from something, and that you didn't wanna be caught," Anthony explained in an attempt to calm the girl down. He felt her muscles relax within his grip, so he decided that he could let go of her waist, and luckily she didn't try to leave.  
  
To Jackie, his words were kind and said with a soft and gentle tone, so for some reason that Jackie wasn't sure of, she felt safe with this boy. She felt the she could trust him, and she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her. Jackie looked up, trying to get a glimpse of her unknown savior. He was an Italian looking boy, who was short, yet taller than Jackie who only stood 4'11". He had dark brown inset eyes, and dark hair that almost curled. His hair was partially hidden by a hat that looked worn. Despite his poor appearance, he looked trustworthy and kind.  
  
Anthony, however, was met with a different appearance. The young girl before him was beaten, and shaken up. She had bruises that covered her face and he was sure other places too. However past the bruises, Anthony saw a beautiful young girl. Her hair, although it needed a brushing, was a beautiful red color, with natural highlights of brown and blonde that went slightly past her lower back. Her eyes were a dark green at the moment that glistened with unshed tears. He could tell that her eyes were the key of seeing her emotions. She had such pale skin, making the bruises look even worse, and somehow, he thought he saw some freckles on her cheeks and nose under the bruises.  
  
Anthony finally realized that he didn't know her name, and she didn't know his name. "I'm Anthony Higgins. I'm 13. I really hope that I didn't scare you back there. I really only wanted to help," he said with a smile, trying to make this new girl feel welcome and safe with him, a total stranger.  
  
"It's ... It's okay. I'm Jackie. I'm 11. Thanks for helping me. I don't think I could take any more of my brother Sean," she said before she quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she had just said to this boy that she had just met a few minutes ago. Anger flashed through Anthony's eyes, yet was replaced with kindness when he saw Jackie reaction.  
  
"I know this is personal, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but why does your brother hurt you?"  
  
"It was my fault really," Jackie said trying to cover her previous blunder. "I fell asleep while I should have been cleaning the house. He had another bad day; no luck in finding a job, and he was just mad because I didn't finish my job. Ever since our mother became sick, it has been my job to keep the house in order. I take care of the house, it is my job, and I didn't do it. I should have stayed awake. I deserve what I got," Jackie finished her retelling while looking at the floor, not want to make eye contact with Anthony.  
  
Anthony just sat there shocked. "Jackie, this really isn't your fault. I don't understand why you think that you deserved getting beaten up all because your brother had a bad day, and you didn't finish cleaning the house. Your brother's actions are unacceptable. Your brother..."  
  
"Thanks for helping me, but please don't put down my brother. He wouldn't hurt me if I just did my simple jobs. It was my fault." He watched as her eyes flash a dangerous glare as she spoke about her brother. He was just happy that her power stare wasn't directed at him... those were some powerful eyes, and she was only 11.  
  
With that, Jackie got up and left the apartment leaving a shocked Anthony with a lot to think about. 


End file.
